Mysteries
by Innoc3ntKitt3n
Summary: Two M.I. High teams must pair up to defeat the new crime minister- but is it a trap, or worse? What happens to one of the most valued members? And when they head off to Paris on a major mission that could endager everyone's lives, will the agents live to see another day?
1. Prologue

**I am writing a second story. I'm only putting up the prologue so if it's any good please tell me!**

3rd April, 4:20 pm

The girl fell to the floor with a thud, blood pooling around her stomach. Only one person noticed, and ran out to help her. She noticed him coming and stretched out her arm. He reached down to touch her fingertips, before kneeling down to her body on the ground.

"No! You can't go! Please! Please!" He cried.

"Dan." The girl started. "Dan!" she cried, forcefully. When he looked at her, she continued.

"It's too late. Please, give this to frank." she handed him a folded piece of paper.

"And this is for you." she coughed, blood trickling from her mouth.

"But,"

"Promise." She whispered.

Dan nodded quickly, stroked her hair once more, and whispered, "I promise. Goodbye Zoe."

She smiled, contented, and closed her eyes for the last time.

Dan felt for a pulse. It wasn't there.

The others came running up to Dan.

"Zoe!" cried Frank, kneeling over her. "No! Come back!"

"Frank!" Dan said. Everyone looked up. "She's dead. She gave me this." he handed frank the note.

Then Dan noticed Keri, sobbing silently. "Keri, you ok?" He whispered gently.

She shook her head. "I want Libi." she whispered. Frank nodded, and pulled out his phone.

"I'll call her, Aneisha go comfort Keri for now, Daisy and Blane, sort out the crime minister. I need to read this letter. Tom call Libi."

The agents nodded and went to their business. Dan opened the note Zoe had given him.

Dan,

If you are reading this, then it means I am no longer alive. I have two requests for you.

Don't grieve over me. Get over me as quickly as possible, but don't forget me. I will still be there in your heart.

Take care of Keri. She may be extremely annoying and irritating to you, but she has a good heart, and you should treat her well.

Goodbye,

Zoe

**I know it's short, but it's only the prologue. The rest will be longer. If you like it then please review!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1! Cause I've been writing it and I thought, why not!**

Five hours earlier

"So, what's our mission today?"

Dan asked, striding into the base, Keri, Aneisha and Tom closely behind. Frank was standing behind the circular table.

"Your mission, is to stop Korps' new Crime minister. It will be a dangerous mission, so Tom will be in the action, replaced by agent Gupta, and three former agents will be in the action as well."

The lift doors slid open. Two girls walked out, whom none of them knew.

"ZOE!" Screamed Keri, running to hug the red head in front of them.

"Zoe?" The others questioned. The girl nodded.

"I cut my hair. And my outfit has changed." she explained.

Dan ran to Zoe and hugged her, Keri an the others standing back.

"Dan! What about us!" Tom complained. Zoe squirmed out of Dans arms and hugged Tom briefly before hugging Aneisha for longer. The other was standing there, looking confused at the scene unfolding in front of her.

Frank noticed her discomfort, and quickly spoke. "Team, this is Rose. She was a part of my former team, and she will be down here at the base, with the other two agents, who will act as backup."

"Who are the backup agents?" Keri asked, confused.

"Yeah, you didn't even tell me Frank!" Rose said.

"Aah, they are two of my friends former spy team."

A girl and a boy walked out of the shadows. Rose screamed and ran towards them.

"Daisy! Blane! I haven't seen you in forever! How is it going training the new agents?"

"Rose, slow down! Daisy can't breathe!" Blane sad, laughing.

Rose let go of Daisy and hugged Blane, shorter this time.

"The little agents are so cute! They're about ten, so at times how they act is so funny!" Daisy giggled.

"Um, yes, well, glad to see you meeting up again. Team," Frank said, turning to the four agents who were standing watching the catch up.

"This is Daisy and Blane, former agents of Lenny. They are highly trained and will be backup if needed."

Everyone nodded, except Blane.

"I'm backup again! Why am I always the backup!"

Daisy turned to him. "Because, you have master ninja skills, apparently, so I you're needed then you can kick some butt!"

Blane humphed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Guys, I'm depending on you to need backup ok?"

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, and," frank started. "You'll need gadgets." He gave Tom a ring.

"This will deactivate any security cameras, alarms and locks within a five meter radius."

He then handed Keri a pair of eyelashes, and a pad of blush.

"The laser lashes again."

"Yes!" Keri cried, "I knew you'd make more of these!"

"And immobilization blush. Blow it onto any enemy and they will freeze for five minutes. But it can only be used once per person."

Keri nodded.

Frank handed Dan a pair of shoes.

"Shoe scanners. Will scan the area for fingerprints, footprints and heat prints."

Dan nodded. "Cool!" he said.

Frank gave Aneisha a watch.

"contains an extremely thin but strong line and grappling hook to get you on the roof, can also tell the time in five different countries."

"Awesome!" She enthused.

Frank turned to Zoe. "And finally, Zoe. For you, a hair tie that can act as temporary handcuffs."

"Freaky!"

"And, I assume Blane and Daisy, that you still have your pencil communicators?"

They nodded.

Frank clapped his hands. "Great! Now we can get started. I have already figured out the location of the crime minister. It's not far from here. Three downing street. I will be coming too. Rose, Daisy, Blane. Wait down here until we ask for you."

Everyone nodded, and the youngest spies ran out.

Rose turned to Daisy and Blane, grinning.

"Do you guys remember our first mission together?"

Daisy frowned. "yeah, and how mr Counter Surveillance wasn't there to help me!"

"I said sorry!" Blane protested.

Rose smiled. The two were still bickering. She decided to go another step.

"Remember Chad?"

Blane's eyes turned black.

"I can't believe I thought I liked him!" Daisy said, disgusted.

"And remember how Blane got so jealous that he put on the mt3000!"

"I wasn't jealous!"

"You were!"

"I wasn't!"

"You so-" a buzzing cut Rose off. She turned to the screen, where franks head can was filming.

"Rose, are you there?" a crackly voice sounded from the computer.

"Yes. Are you in position?" Rose answered.

"Yes we are. We are about to invade."

**not very long again I'm afraid. Oh well. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**217 reads! Wow my story must be good.**

_"Rose, are you there?" a crackly voice sounded from the computer._

_"Yes. Are you in position?" Rose answered._

_"Yes we are. We are about to invade"_

The spies stood outside 3 downing street, waiting for Rose's signal.

Dan stood out back with Keri and Zoe, Frank and Tom taking the front and Aneisha with the roof.

"Ok, alls ready. Blane and Daisy are... Wow, they must really be bored. Oh, ew. I'm not going to explain what I saw. I'm on surveillance, I can see everywhere, all is clear. You have the go ahead."

The spies nodded, and started breaking in. Dan went with the simple approach;

He kicked the door right off it's hinges, and Keri and Zoe followed him inside. They stealthily snuck around corners, freezing any guards who happened to be in their way, and then locking them in rooms using Keri's lashes and eyeshadow. Zoe handcuffed one especially large man just to be safe. The three spies eventually made it to the main room, which was securely locked. They spies would need Tom and his flashy gadgets to open most of the locks, but the fingerprints Dan could do. He quickly slipped off a shoe and scanned the keypad. Figuring out the code, he typed in 3-1-6-9. The keypad screen flashed green, and the door was partly unlocked.

"We'd better wait for Tom." Dan said, looking over the twenty or so locks on the door.

"There he is! And Aneisha and Frank are with him." Keri cried.

Tom ran over, looking at the door.

"That is a heck load of locks. Freaky. Time for the Lord of Locks to do his thing." Tom fiddled around with gadgets for ten minutes, until finally cracking the final lock. The spies burst the door open and walked in.

The room was empty except for a big, black chair, facing away from the spies. Then, a bit like one of those movies, the chair spun around, revealing the crime minister.

"I've been waiting for you, my spies." He cackled.

"What do you mean, waiting for us?" Keri demanded.

"My, my. Such a pretty little face. It'll be a shame to destroy it." He grinned, showing a mouthful of bright white teeth.

"But, sacrifices must be made, right?"

Everyone looked confused. That was, until the ninjas dropped on them. There were about twelve ninjas, only six spies, and one had to handcuff the Crime Minister. Frank whipped out his communicator and spoke an urgent message to Rose.

The four field agents quickly got to work with the ninjas, dodging, kicking, trying to keep the attention off Tom, who was working at the controls making an opening to et the crime minister.

The agents were tiring quickly, and the ninjas were slowly overcoming them. Then, out of the blue, one of the ninjas dropped down, unconscious. Daisy and Blane had come for backup. The same thing happened, until there were only five ninjas left. One whipped out a gun and, when he saw the next ninja collapse, shot in the ninjas direction. The bullet sailed straight through the air, hitting Zoe in the stomach. She fell to the floor with a thud, blood pooling around her stomach. Only one person noticed, and ran out to help her. Zoe noticed Dan coming and stretched out her arm. He reached down to touch her fingertips, before kneeling down to her body on the ground.

"No! You can't go! Please! Please!" He cried.

"Dan." Zoe whispered. "Dan!" she cried, forcefully. When he looked at her, she continued.

"It's too late. Please, give this to frank." she handed him a folded piece of paper.

"And this is for you." she coughed, blood trickling from her mouth.

"But,"

"Promise." She whispered.

Dan nodded quickly, stroked her hair once more, and whispered, "I promise. Goodbye Zoe."

Zoe smiled, contented, and closed her eyes for the last time.

Dan felt for a pulse. It wasn't there.

The others came running up to Dan.

"Zoe!" cried Frank, kneeling over her. "No! Come back!"

"Frank!" Dan said. Everyone looked up. "She's dead. She gave me this." he handed frank the note.

Then Dan noticed Keri, sobbing silently. "Keri, you ok?" He whispered gently.

She shook her head. "I want Libi." she whispered. Frank nodded, and pulled out his phone.

"I'll call her, Aneisha go comfort Keri for now, Daisy and Blane, sort out the crime minister. I need to read this letter. Tom call Libi."

The agents nodded and went to their business. Dan opened the note Zoe had given him.

Dan,

If you are reading this, then it means I am no longer alive. I have two requests for you.

Don't grieve over me. Get over me as quickly as possible, but don't forget me. I will still be there in your heart.

Take care of Keri. She may be extremely annoying and irritating to you, but she has a good heart, and you should treat her well.

Goodbye,

Zoe

**Such a sad ending. Oh well. Please reweiw if you have ideas, feedback etc! I would really appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 3

**This is gonna be a short chapter, but it's sad. I originally had an extension, bet then I thought, no, that needs to go in the next chapter. Guys/gals, I have tons of reads but only one review! I need some inspiration here!**

5th April, 12:35 pm

Dan stood next to Keri, behind Frank and in front of the rest of M.I.9. Everyone was wearing their spy outfits, and Libi had on a black dress. Frank whispered a few words to the coffin in front of him, placed a piece of paper in it and walked to the pedestal. Dan went up next, holding a copy of the photo of Him, Zoe and the rest of the team. He placed in on Zoe's chest, next to where her heart would be, and walked up to Frank and stood next to him. Keri seemed to place a letter of sorts on in the coffin, before standing next to Dan. Every other agent placed something of value into the coffin, then sat down on the benches. The preacher started talking. He basically said all of the catholic stuff that preachers say, before announcing. "And in Zoe's honor, we have three people who would like to say a few words about her."

Frank stood in place of the preacher and started his short speech.

"Zoe, Zoe was like a daughter to me. She was the best daughter anyone could ask for, and it breaks my heart that she had to go so early." He nodded to Dan, who took the place of Frank.

"Zoe was the best spy, the best teammate. She saved the world countless times, and, she was a great friend. Im happy that she has a few sisters who are so much like her." Dan looked at Keri while saying that last sentence. She smiled.

"I hope that she knows that we are all so proud of her and that we loved her." He finished.

Keri finally got to speak.

"She was a lot like Libi. Caring, kind. She was one of the best sisters anyone could ask for. I can't bear to let her go." As Keri finished, a lone tear trickled down her cheek. As Keri went back stage, Dan wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into him while weeping slightly. Dan felt one of his own tears slip out of his eye, as he hugged Keri tighter.

"Don't worry. Zoe knew she was a great agent, and she knew she was going to die sometime." He whispered gently.

Keri nodded. "I know, thanks Dan." She said, looking at him and smiling.

"Are you ok now?" Dan whispered.

"Yeah, thanks." Keri replied. The two stopped hugging and walked out into the hall. Everyone had long faces. Some were weeping, some were sniffling. Keri walked over to Libi, hugging her tight. Dan went and sat next to his team.

The rest of the funeral went by quickly, and before the spies knew it, it was time for them to go back to M.I.9 HQ, for a surprise sleepover Tom, Aneisha, Daisy, Rose and Blane had been planning, hoping to lighten the mood. Dan and Keri had no idea that all this was going to happen.

**Like I said, it's a short chapter, but the next one should be up really soon. It about the sleepover. It'll probably be long. The longest chapter. I might even make it two.**

**Please review! Pretty please with an extra chapter on top! I would really appreciate constructive criticism from you guys!**


	5. Chapter 4

**It's tie for the sleepover! Ok you guys/gals, I've updated twice in like and hour so please review! Otherwise I may just make one of your favourite characters suffer eternal pain!**

**But seriously, can you please review.**

_It_ was_ time for them to go back to M.I.9 HQ, for a surprise sleepover Tom, Aneisha, Daisy, Rose and Blane had been planning, hoping to lighten the mood. Dan and Keri had no idea that all this was happening._

Dan was the first to step out of the lift, follows closely by Keri. HQ had been entirely redecorated. Fairy lights were hung up everywhere, a TV had replaced the computers, there was a makeover booth one side of the room, and on the other side were four bunks.

"Whoah!" Keri said. "Who did this?"

She and Dan continued looking around in wonder until someone answered.

"We did. All of us." Libi said. She had been allowed into HQ as she was Keri's close sister and extremely trusted by all the team.

"I decided where we'd sleep." Tom announced. "Everyone has been allocated a spot."

"Wait," Dan said. "You guys did all this, for us?"

"Yep!" Aneisha said.

"Thank you guys so much!" Keri squealed, hugging all the girls. "So, where do we all sleep?" she asked, after she'd hugged everyone.

"Just find your allocated bed." Daisy said.

"Actually, I think only Tom knows where we all sleep. He didn't even tell us. Should I be worried?" Blane asked.

"Yes." Dan replied. The agents cracked up, before walking to the bunks and examining the names.

"Yes!" Cried an enthusiastic Keri. "I got the top!"

There was a shriek from Daisy. "What! I have to share a bunk with Blane? At least I'm top."

There were a few damns from two boys, who were allocated the bottom bunks, under Keri and Daisy.

Tom and Aneisha were sharing, and Rose and Libi were already swapping bunks.

"Woah! Rose!" Keri cried. "You can't be going to bed yet! We still need to play games, watch a movie, have a makeover, get into our M.I.9 pajamas-"

"Wait," Daisy interrupted Keri.

"There are M.I.9 pajamas?"

"Yeah," Keri answered in a duh, of course, voice. "Didn't you know that?"

There were no's from seven people.

"They're just in that wardrobe over there." Keri pointed out.

Daisy walked over to the wardrobe Keri had pointed to and pulled out black and purple pants and a black long sleeved pajama top with the word, Daisy written on the front.

"Wicked!" Daisy exclaimed. The rest of the agents crowded in, trying to find their pajamas. All the boys had black boxers and short sleeved shirts, with their names in different colours. Dan had bright blue, Blane Navy and Tom green.

The girls' pajamas were the exact same as Daisy's, except with their names and different colours.

Rose's was maroon, Keri's bright red, Libi's white and Aneisha's hot pink.

The agents all changed one at a time in the lift, before siting on their beds to discuss their plans for the night.

"We need to play games first! Truth or dare! Who's in." Keri said excitedly.

"Yes!" both Tom and Rose said, grinning evilly.

"Ok." Aneisha said.

"Sure!" Daisy and Libi replied

"Fine." Blane sighed.

Everyone looked at Dan.

"What? I'm not playing truth or dare!" He protested.

"Please Dan! For Zoe?" Keri said.

Dan sighed. They had got him. "Ok, fine." he relented. "Just this time. Never after this, and we don't ell a soul. Ok?" Tom nodded.

"I'll start!" Keri cried excitedly.

The agents nodded.

"Ok," Keri pondered. "Truth or dare..."

**Well. Another short chapter. If you have any dates or truths please review and tell me! I would be forever in your debt. (Ok, not really but,) thx! And review! I need them to keep this story going! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter! I loved the reviews you guys, they really made me happy. I hope you aren't disappointed in my dares!**

"Ok," Keri pondered. "Truth or dare..."

"Rose!" Rose looked surprised.

"Um, Truth?"

"Dammit! I had a really good dare." Keri complained. "Ok, umm, who was the last person you had a crush on?"

Rose blushed. "Um, probably The Worm." Daisy and Blane burst out laughing, while the four newest agents looked confused.

"The... Geeklings are... Still ... In love!" Daisy cried between laughs, causing she an Blane to burst out laughing once more.

"Seriously guys, it's not that funny." Rose said. "And anyway. Its my go."

Daisy and Blane kept laughing.

"Ok then, Blane, Dare or Dare?"

Rose asked, keeping a perfectly straight. Blane just kept laughing and said, "The first one"

Rose smiled, the four young agents cracking up. She waited five minutes for them to stop laughing and sit up.

"Blane, I dare you to kiss Daisy. On the lips. For three seconds. At least."

Keri squealed. "Blaisy!" everyone gave her a strange look.

She sighed. "It's a couple name. Bla for Blane and isy for Daisy." she said this in a duh voice. "Oh, and we all still remember your dare Blane. Don't try and run away." she added at Blane who was halfway across the floor. "Dammit." he muttered, slowly walking back to his seat, next to Daisy. Rose rolled her eyes. Blane was a pretty good actor, but not even Tom failed to notice the glimmer in his eyes.

Blane turned to Daisy, and muttered a quick "Sorry" before gently tilting her head up and kissing her full on the lips. Without meaning to, Daisy found her arms wrapping around Blane's neck, one hand in his dark hair. Blane's hand rested on her cheek, the other on her waist. Rose looked at her stop watch she had conveniently brought with her and started. It already said five seconds, and was still counting. She motioned to the younger agents and Libi, all of them walking into the lift, leaving the still kissing couple behind.

Eventually, Blane pulled away to catch his breath, Resting his forehead against Daisy's, looking Ito her blue eyes. They then seemed to realize that they were surrounded by others (Well, they thought they were. They weren't.), and jumped apart. It took them a few seconds to comprehend that everyone had deserted the couple.

Daisy was the first to say something. "Where did everyone go?"

Blame shrugged, then, turning to Daisy once again, asked her a question.

"Um, Daisy, two questions," Daisy nodded, confused.

Blane was slowly turning beet red. "Um, did you like that kiss?"

Now Daisy blushed, and nodded.

Blame looked slightly relieved, but continued. "Well, um, because I liked it, a lot, and I was wondering ifyoudliketogooutwithme?"

Daisy laughed at Blane, and wrapped her arms around Blane's neck.

"Of course!" She whispered, before pressing her lips back against Blane's.

"Blaisy!" A voice squealed. "They're so cute together! And I got this on film!" The group of agents that had abandoned Daisy and Blane walked out from the shadows.

"Finally!" A smiling Rose said. "I've been waiting for this to happen for, what, six years now?"

The couple were blushing, an to hide his embarrassment, Blane quickly said, "Anyway it's my turn. Libi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Came the reply from Libi.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?"

Libi blushed slightly. "Well, there is this one guy, at my school. Aneisha, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Libi giggled. "You have to act like your aunt for the rest of the game." that sent everyone into a fit of giggles, except Daisy and Blane, who had been lucky enough to have Miss Templman as a deputy head mistress.

"Do i have to?" Aneisha complained.

Libi nodded. "Yup."

"Fine." Aneisha said, then got into her role. "Tom Tupper! Stop slouching and sit up straight! Daniel Morgan! A beanbag is not a ball! Do not throw it around! Now," she said, settling into the Mrs King role. "Tom. Truth or Dare?"

Tom replied with a cheeky "Dare, Mrs King." Aneisha glared at Tom before then saying,

"I dare you, to do the chicken dance while listening to wrecking ball via earplugs so we aren't contaminated with the music."

Tom looked horrified. "What! But, but, Wrecking ball is, is, is,"

"Do it." Aneisha said firmly, before fetching the headphones and iPod.

She put the headphones on Tom's head and started the music. It was hilarious, watching Tom strut around like a chicken with a pained look on his face, and too quickly, his dare was over.

He sighed once the music had stopped and he was sitting on a beanbag in the circle.

"Finally. Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare." was the automatic response from Mr. Parkour champion.

An evil grin spread across tom's face as Dan gulped, scared.

"I dare you, and Keri..." Tom then yanked the said two into the lift, said a few words and came back out again, followed by a slightly depressed looking Dan and Keri.

Dan sat down and immediately began his turn. "Blane, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to let Keri and Daisy give you a makeover." Dan said smugly.

Blane looked aghast.

"What! I don't wanna look like a clown!"

"Too bad!" Daisy chirped, she and Keri dragging Blane off to the makeup table. Five minutes later, they came back, with a barbiefied Blane. He had blush, concealer, powder, eyeliner and shadow, mascara and lipstick on and his hair was slicked back with gel.

"I look like a dam Barbie doll!" Blane complained. Daisy giggled.

"That's the point."

Blane sighed and said, "Daisy, truth or dare?"

Daisy was about to answer when a beep went off, followed by about ten more.

"Truth or Dare is officially over!" Rose cried. "It is now time to watch a movie. And, I have two already picked out. We're watching both of them."

"What are the movies?" Keri asked, intrigued.

"Well," Rose pulled out two DVDs from her bag. Everyone gasped.

"What?" Keri demanded. "The Lego movie and Madagascar 3? Those movies aren't even out in the cinemas yet? How did you get them?"

"I have my ways." Rose replied smugly.

"Lets watch the movie!" Tom shouted, grinning. "Quickly, so Dan and Keri can complete their Dare!"

The said two rolled their eyes, but jumped onto a two person sofa in front of the TV. Everyone else sat down at a couch or chair, Daisy and Blane cuddling each other. Rose put in the first DVD. It was Madagascar 3. The movie went by quickly, and half way through Dan wrapped his arm around Keri, who snuggled into him. She rested her head against his chest, smiling slightly. Tom noticed and nodded his head approvingly, grinning. Dan glared at Tom, although he was kind of liking the close contact between him and Keri.

The funniest part of the movie came on. Marty the Zebra. "Da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da da Afro circus Afro circus Afro polka dot polka dot Afro circus." He sang. The team burst out laughing. Before long, the movie had ended, Dan's arm still around Keri. Rose popped in the other DVD and soon the agents were in another fit of laughter. The movie ended after a while of laughing, laughing, and more laughing, and everyone then decided to go to bed.

"Night everyone." Yawned Keri as she clambered up the ladder onto the bunk, Dan below her.

There were a few "Night"s and "Sleep tight"s, and before long, everyone was sound asleep, dreaming of something or other.

**A bit of Blaisy. Well, a lot. I hope you guys like the fluffy chapter and remember, reviews = more updates**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, thanks guys for the three reviews. I did expect a few more though. Anyway, just to be sure I will say this: I don't own M.I. High or any characters so far. On with the story!**

16 April 4:30 pm

The agents sat in HQ, awaiting their next mission. Frank hadn't arrived yet, as Mr Flatley had asked him to do a job and it was taking a while. As they sat in HQ, they discussed random things. Blane and Daisy were talking about previous missions together, Blane getting a sour face when Chad was mentioned.

Aneisha, Keri and Rose were talking about girl stuff, and the missions they had been on, and Tom was teasing Dan, as per usual.

"Dan and Keri, sitting in a tree, K-I- oomph!" Dan had just stuffed a sock into Toms mouth.

"S-S-I-N-G!" Aneisha continued, darting out of the way of both Dan and Keri's hands. She started running away from the two, who were now chasing Her and Tom. Rose, Daisy and Blane sat on their seats, watching with entertainment, when the lift doors slid open. Keri and Dan immediately skidded to a halt, crashing into each other. Tom and Aneisha slowed down gradually, stopping to greet the surprised Frank who was now standing in front of them, then sitting down.

"Well then, agents, if you have finished chasing each other around HQ it would be most wonderful if you could sit down and listen to what I have to say." He stated.

Dan and Keri quickly sat down, beet red.

"What's our mission Frank?" Rose asked.

"Aah, I'm getting to that." Frank said. He popped up a photo on the screen.

"The Orsay museum. Popular with tourists and open 24/7. Or at least, used to be. Due to an unknown substance forming in the museum and sending twenty tourists to hospital, it has been closed." Frank turned to the agents. "We have reason to believe that KORPS are trying to stop people from visiting famous monuments in Paris. You, are going to be heading there. But this mission will be too dangerous with just five of you, so," The lift doors slid open, revealing five people.

Rose shrieked. "Oscar! Carrie!" She gasped, hugging a tall blonde boy who Blane thought looked a little too much like Chad, and a dark haired girl who looked a little like Aneisha. Daisy and Blane meanwhile hugged two of the other agents.

Frank looked baffled. "Well, agents, this is The Worm, Lewis, Violet, Carrie and Oscar. They will be helping us on the mission."

The new agents shook hands with Dan, Keri, Tom and Aneisha.

"Now, back to a more pressing matter." Frank said. "Here are five monuments:"

A screen with five images popped onto the screen.

"The Eiffel tower, The louvre museum, The notre-dame cathedral, The Jeu de paume, and The sacred heart. These are the most famous monuments in Paris. We are sending pairs to these monuments. Dan and Keri, the Eiffel tower, Daisy and Blane, the louvre museum, Aneisha and Carrie the notre-dame cathedral, Lewis and Oscar the Jeu de paume, Rose and Violet the sacred heart and Tom and The Worm you two will be hacking into the KORPS data records to see if they are behind this. You get to decide your back covers. Now get ready! Oh, and Dan, Keri Aneisha and Tom your backstory on going to Paris has been decided."

And with that, Frank walked into the lift and left HQ.

Daisy and Blane decided quickly what they would be; a couple inspecting the louvre museum.

Dan and Keri would be cousins, and high authorities visiting the Eiffel tower. Aneisha and Carrie would be sisters, staying at the cathedral. Oscar and Lewis would be best friends on a trip to Paris. Rose and Violet would be work buddies, on a college trip to the city, and Tom and The Worm would be on work experience together.

**Tada! Chapter done! It was boring, I know, more of a filler chapter. But if you want me to update quicker, and better than review! Let's see if we can get at least seven more ok?**


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to say thanks to smurfsummers02 for being the only reviewer.**

**Thanks! On with the story!**

2nd may 2:30pm

Row 3, seats A and B

Keri sat in the comfy plush seat of the plane, fiddling with her phone. She had headphones on, and seemed to be looking for something.

"Whatcha doing?" Dan asked from next to her, leaning in to take a closer look.

"Playing music." Keri murmured. "Now shut up, I need to listen."

Dan sighed and leaned back against the leather seat. He had only been on this plane for twenty minutes and already he was bored. The agents were all on the same plane, in business, but they were sitting in randomly allocated seats around the plane. They were currently on a direct flight to Paris, where their mission would begin.

"Hey Keri, do you have your iPad with you?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, why?" Keri asked, slightly irritated.

"Can I go on it?" Dan replied.

"Sure whatever," Keri said, handing Dan the iPad.

"Thanks!" Dan smiled, then opened the music app. He scrolled down to see what music Keri had. It was all by One direction, Taylor swift, Katy Perry and Little mix, except for two songs.

"Seriously? Who listens to these songs anymore?" Dan asked, showing Keri the two songs he was pointing to, Rolling in the Deep and Set Fire to the Rain.

"Me." Keri sighed.

"But they're so old!" Dan whisper shouted.

"No," Keri pointed out, "They're classics."

Dan sighed again and slumped back in his seat, looking for a game he could play.

Row 6, seats A, B, D and E

Daisy sat with her head on Blane's shoulder, playing on her iPod. Blane was playing with the ends of her hair. In the next two seats sat Aneisha and Carrie, who had coincidentally been booked in the same row. The two girls were busy talking about something that sounded to Daisy like what their favorite things were.

"Favorite... Actor?" Carrie asked.

The two girls were actually playing twenty questions.

"Alexandra Daddario. Favorite colour?" Aneisha answered.

"Blue. Favorite author?"

"Kate Forsyth. Least favourite author?"

"Stephanie Meyer."

"What! I love her!" Aneisha gasped, pretending to be shocked. "Anyone who can write about sparkly fairy vampire princes must be amazing!" She and Carrie burst out laughing, half the passengers, including Daisy and Blane, glaring at them.

"Ok, least favorite pop star?" Carrie asked once more.

"Miley Cyrus. Favorite country?"

"Britain. Yours?"

"Same. Favorite American state?"

"Hawaii. Place you want to go most?"

"Melbourne. You?"

"Russia. Don't ask why." Carrie's phone dinged. "Ooh! A message!" she opened her phone, then showed the message to Aneisha.

"Can you girls please be quiet!" Daisy complained. "I'm tired. And I can't sleep when you're yakking on like that!"

Aneisha whispered something to Carrie, who then said, "You comfortable there Daisy?"

Daisy, who was still on Blane's shoulder, glared at the now smirking girls with an I-can-and-will-destroy-your-reputation-so-don't-annoy-me look.

Blane whispered something in Daisy's ear, causing her to smile and peck his lips. She then lay her head back down and closed her eyes.

Row 1, seats A-E

"Come on! Run! Run I tell you! No! Left! Right!" Oscar shouted encouragement to Lewis- who was playing temple run on his iPad. Next to them, Rose had her head stuck in a book, and Violet was trying to crack one of the hardest puzzles in the world.

Violet groaned and put down her box. "Can you please be a little quiet here Oscar? I need it to be quiet if I want to have a chance to crack this puzzle."

"Fine, have it your way." Oscar grumbled, before turning back to temple run and whispering encouragement.

Row 10, seats D and E

Tom and The Worm sat with their laptops on their laps, playing a furious game of- well, something. Currently, The Worm was winning.

"Yes! Come on! You can do it! No! Why! How did you die!" Tom was complaining as his character kept getting killed by The Worm's.

"Simple Logic really. You see, the aim of the game is to kill the characters."

"Yeah, I know." Tom grumbled. Then he brightened. "Hey, I wonder what kind of Technology you can get in Paris?"

"Id'd better be good. I can't expect to try and play hi tech games with crappy computers!" The worm answered

"You got that right!" Tom shot back.

The two boys hi fived.

**Now, let's make a deal. When I next go on to update, and I see that I have twenty five reviews, I will update two chapters at once. K?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! Another chapter!**

Chapter 8

"Wow!" Keri breathed, gazing up at the tall structure in front of her. "This is well freaky!"

Dan was staring open mouthed at the pastry store just next to the Eiffel tower.

"Keri," He said, nudging her.

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a croissant?" He asked.

"Sure!" Keri replied. The two walked into the bakery and came out five minutes later, munching on buttery chocolate croissants.

"But next time, you don't need to ask me. K?" Keri said. Dan nodded absentmindedly. "Mm hmm." He mumbled through a mouthful of pastry.

Once the two had finished, they started to make their way to the front of the Eiffel tower. A tour guide was standing in front of the tower. She had short red hair and blue eyes.

"Kloe?" Dan asked, confused.

"Yup!" she answered.

"But I thought you were-"

"In London? I was, but they let me go!" Kloe said, smiling. "So, what're you here for?"

"Were the official inspectors. We'll be staying here. For the next few weeks." Dan said.

Kloe seemed happy. "Really? Well then maybe we could, you know, do something together?" She said, twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Sorry. Keri and I are going to be too busy, you know, inspecting." Dan said, clearly annoyed at Kloe. Keri was too busy glaring at her, and didn't say anything, just dragged Dan inside with her. The two flashed their cards at a security guard, who then led them to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and into a private room.

"This will be your room for the next couple of weeks. Be careful." The guard said gruffly, before walking out.

Keri and Dan looked at their room. It had two king single beds, both on opposite sides of the room, a minibar, a TV and a bathroom off to the side.

"Sweet room." Dan whistled.

"Wow!" Keri said, for the second time in the day. She ran to a cabinet under the TV and opened it.

"Cool! There're movies! Let's watch one!" she exclaimed.

Dan groaned. "Keri, now is not the time to be watching movies!"

"But there're movies that aren't even out yet!" Keri protested. She sifted through them. "Divergent, The amazing Spiderman,"

"Wait," Dan interrupted. "The Amazing Spiderman? Let's watch that!" And with that he grabbed the DVD out of the cabinet, slid it into the DVD player, and turned on the TV. The screen switched to show Frank in HQ.

"Agents Morgan and Summers." Frank turned to someone off screen. "Stella? Do I really have to call them that? Can't I call them Dan and Keri?"

There was a reply of "No Frank." and Frank sighed.

"Anyway, I see you have found the mission briefing DVD. As you already know, your job is to protect the Eiffel Tower from any harm. It will be dangerous, and your lives will be at stake. We have planted Kloe as a tour guide for extra support, as with other agents for the other monuments. That's all for now. I'm out. Good luck."

And with that, the screen went black.

"So," Dan said, turning to face Keri. "Can we still watch spiderman?"

Keri rolled her eyes, but a small smile had formed on her face.

"Dan, I don't think we have spiderman now. Frank put his video in the cover."

Dan frowned, and walked back over to the cupboard. He rummaged around for a bit, before pulling out another DVD.

"Viola!" He said, holding it up so Keri could see. "The amazing spiderman! Let's watch!" he jumped on his bed, which happened to have the best view of the TV, and motioned for Keri to join him. She sat next to him, and he started the movie.

About halfway through Dan noticed Keri had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently stood up and tucked her into the bed, smiling at her sleeping form before pausing the movie and going to bed himself.

**Wow. It looks so much loner when I write it. Oh well.**

**Also, I have a list on my profile on what story I should do next. On me or review to tell me which story to do next.**

**Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

_He gently stood up and tucked her into the bed, smiling at her sleeping form before pausing the movie and going to bed himself._

Dan wasn't sure what woke him up- maybe it was the harsh but sweet voice of Keri, yelling at him. Or maybe it was the icy cold water she dumped over his head. He decided to go for the latter.

"Oi! What was that for!" Dan shouted, sitting up straight.

"It'seight o'clockand we were supposed to start inspecting half an hour ago Dan!" Keri snapped.

It was then that Dan noticed Keri was fully dressed, and looked like she had had breakfast as well.

"What?" Dan cried.

"Come on! You'll have to miss breakfast! No go shower and get ready!" Keri shouted, but a smile was evident on her face. She pushed Dan into the bathroom and closed the door, hearing the click of the lock closing. Keri slid down the door, laughing quietly.

"How does he get to school on time?" She shook her head, still smiling, then stood up and walked over to pack the things she would need for the day- a drink bottle, her analyzing equipment, and makeup. She then made herself busy making coffee for her and Dan, to drink while inspecting. The task took about five minutes, and Dan was out and dressed by the time Keri had poured the bitter brown liquid into two styrofoam cups and put the lids on.

"Mm, coffee smells good." Dan said, plucking a coffee from Keri.

"Come on, let's go." Keri said, walking out the door quickly. Dan followed, making sure not to spill a single drop of hot coffee on his shirt.

"Kaylenne and Darren Turner. Kitchen inspectors." Keri stated, holding out a business card to the befuddled waitress in front of her.

"Oh, yes, we've been expecting you. Come in." The waitress gestured to the kitchen, which the two teens immediately walked into.

"Hmm." Keri mumbled as she walked around. "Clean. Fresh vegetables."

Dan, on the other hand, was silently placing a video camera on the top shelf where the whole kitchen could be seen.

"So, Dan." Toms voice came from Dan's ear piece.

"When you have planted the device, you may start inspecting other cafes in the tower. Stay close to Keri. Um, but not too close, if you get what I mean."

Dan growled. "Tom."

"I mean, seriously, you two are like-"

"Tom! Shut up!" Dan exploded, earning a glance from Keri.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Tom's just being an idiot as usual."

"Hey!"

"Ow Tom! You burst my eardrums! Don't shout that loud!" Dan grumbled.

"Sor-ry." Tom said, in an I'm-Totally-not-sorry voice.

Keri giggled at Dan, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you've got the device up, let's go." She said, stifling more laughter as she pulled Dan out of the kitchen.

**And viola! Another chapter! It's short, I know. Stuff my inability to write long chapters! Anyways, please please please pretty please with a cherry on top can you guys review? it would mean a lot to me!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Really sorry that I couldn't update quicker. I have/had two assignments due. And I may have been a little mad at gladrags12 for ENDING her story WHEN I NEEDED ANSWERS THE MOST! *glares at gladrags12* but then I found her new story! So I'm happy! Oh, and Gladrags12? If you're reading this please explain why you had to end the story on SUCH A CLIFFHANGER!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile on what story I should do next, so please vote! (I dare you. Now you have to do it.) First to vote gets a shout out! But you might want to tell me you've voted. I'm not sure whether you can see who voted.**

**Oh, and another reason for not updating is school. I had two assignments due and currently I'm writing a story in English. (Which I'm loving!)**

**I hope you understand.**

**This is a really long A/N. I have more, I'll say it later. **

**Bye!**

**Kitt3n**

Aneisha strode up to the guard standing at the doors of the cathedral, Carrie right behind her.

"Anna and Catelyn Green, health inspectors."

"Ah, yes," The guard said. "I was told you'd be coming today. Come right in Madams." He gestured to the door in a gentlemanly manner and the two girls walked pass, saying their thanks.

"Well," Carrie let out a breath she had been holding. "Through the gates at least!" She smiled cheerily.

"Yeah. We'd better actually do some inspecting." Aneisha said, looking at Carrie before heading to the main hall. The two girls walked around, checking every nook and cranny, every wall, all the paintings.

"Main hall clear." Carrie reported. Aneisha nodded and the two girls walked into the next room.

**That was such a short chapter. You'll find out soon. Also, I don't know if there are paintings in the cathedral so I'm just assuming. If there's any details I need to know, tell me.**

**Also, if you actually read the a/n's, then at the end of your review write Mango to say that you read through this stuff. **

**And now for the important stuff:**

**Ok, please help me out here. I really need ideas for everyone but Blaisy and Dan and Keri. So if you want something to happen to another agent then please tell me! Seriously, I need ideas. I will give you credit if you do. I swear on the Styx. So yeah. Please give me ideas! I'll use all the ones I like! Bye until- I dunno.**

**Hugs and kangaroos! **

**Kitt3n xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Thanks to Gladrags2012 and C.1.3.L.U.N.4 for giving me epic ideas! I'm using Gladrags2012's idea in this because it was so awesome I had to do it straight away. Enjoy!**

**Xx Kitt3n**

Aneisha walked over to Carrie, who was still searching the large painting that, quite frankly, sent disturbing mental images into Aneisha's mind.

"Carrie, can we get out I this room. This painting is freaking me out and I'm hungry."

Carrie looked up. "Sure! There's a nice cafe across the street. Well pop in there." The two girls quickly strode out of the cathedral, nodding their heads to the guard at the door and crossed the street. The delicious aroma of the baked pastries hit their noses before they were even halfway across.

"I can't wait for some croissants." Aneisha grinned, looking at Carrie who was looking thoughtful.

"Hmm, I don't know. I might have some frogs legs."

"Ew!"

"No, seriously! I heard they taste like chicken!"

"Still Ew."

Carrie rolled her eyes but smiled when she saw the menu at the front of the cafe.

"Come on!" She pulled Aneisha inside and the two sat at a table.

After a few minutes a waiter came round and took their order, Carrie taking the frogs legs and butter sauce and Aneisha the chocolate croissant.

The girls were halfway through eating their meals when Carrie saw a mysterious figure slip into the cathedral, unnoticed by the guard.

"Aneisha! I saw someone go into the cathedral. Let's go." Aneisha took one last look at her croissant before nodding and following Carrie.

The two entered the cathedral and looked around for the figure.

"There!" Aneisha pointed to a door that was swinging open, and they hurried towards it, spotting a cloaked figure slipping down stairs into a crypt. They followed it quickly, sneaking down the damp stairs into an empty room. There was no one in sight.

"Where did he go?" Aneisha muttered, slowly turning around.

"We just saw him! He can't of disappeared!" Carrie was starting to look panicked.

"You've got that right, missy." A voice came from the top of the stairs.

"But I can make you disappear. Forever." He laughed and closed the door. Aneisha and Carrie ran to it and tried to open it, but he had locked the door.

"It's locked!" Carrie cried, banging desperately on the door.

Aneisha pulled out her communicator. "Tom. Are you there?" The was no answer, just a fuzzy crackling sound.

"There's no signal!" Aneisha had tears in her eyes.

"What?" Carrie cried. "There has to be!" She started yelling things into her communicator. "Oscar! Rose! Daisy! Blane! Lewis! Someone! Please!" There was still no answer and Carrie slumped on the ground.

"How will we get out?" she whispered.

Aneisha looked at something in her hand.

"We could use this." Carrie looked at the device.

"What, no Aneisha! That thing can only be used for life threatening circumstances! We can't waste it in this!"

"Carrie, this may be our only chance!" Aneisha argued.

"No! Unless this situation somehow turns deadly, we can't!"

Aneisha sighed and say next to Carrie.

"Well, what can we do?"

A sudden crumbling noise came from the ceiling and the two girls looked up in alarm. Spreading across the ceiling were thin spidery cracks, and pieces of stone were starting to break off.

"The ceilings caving in." Aneisha looked up in terror.

"Aneisha." Carrie caught Aneisha's attention. "Use the distress call. Now." More stone was falling around them and Aneisha pressed the small button, activating the distress.

The two girls crouched together as stone and plaster fell on top of them, an their world slowly faded into darkness.

**I think that might be my longest chapter. If you want something to happen to one of the characters then review. If you bothered reading this A/N then at the end of your review write Wallabies! Wallabies are awesome. So yeah. Review!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! So I'm back for another update! *audience cheers***

**So while I was writing this, I was listening to After ever after and lord of the rings in 99 seconds. Yeah. That's why this is a bad chapter. Enjoy my little Koalas!**

Tom checked the monitor on the computer screen.

"Hey, you got any suspicious activity?" He asked, turning to the worm.

"Nope."

Tom turned back and continued examining the security cameras.

The boys had been examining the records for a few minutes when an alarm suddenly rang, causing The Worm to fall off his chair.

"Oh no." Tom murmured. "It's the distress call. And it's coming from Carrie and Aneisha. They're in trouble." Tom looked at the worm.

"You need to stay here and keep an eye on the monitors. I'll get Oscar to help me." Tom rushed out the door.

"What?" Oscar demanded. "Carrie's in trouble?"

Lewis looked up at Oscar.

"What happened?"

"Tom just told me that I need to go with him to rescue Aneisha and Carrie. You need to stay here and keep an eye out."

"Good luck."

Oscar rushed off.

"The girls were at the notre dame cathedral. And the signal came from there." Tom panted, running beside Oscar.

"Come on!" Oscar urged. The two boys ran faster. They soon came to the cathedral.

It was a mess. It looked like an earthquake had hit it. It was the worst near the crypt. Solid stone pieces were in piles, burying the whole room. The crypt was silent- save for a steady beeping sound emitting from the rubble.

"They're buried there!" Toms face had turned white.

Oscar had already started pulling off stones from the source of the beeps.

"I can see something!" He shouted, gesturing to Tom, who immediately ran to his side. A black head of hair was visible. The boys frantically pulled more stone from the body, uncovering Aneisha and Carrie. The to girls were covered in scratches, bleeding and unconscious. There was no way to tell which was worse off.

"Aneisha!" Tom whispered, touching her bruised face. "No. Well get you out of here."

Oscar was busy checking Carries pulse.

"The girls are still alive. We'd better call an ambulance." He pulled out a phone and typed in a number.

He started talking animatedly in French to the receiver, before hanging up.

"The ambulance is coming."

Tom nodded mutely. Aneisha had to survive. He didn't know what he'd do without her. The next couple of hours went by in a blur. Aneisha and Carrie were loaded into the ambulance, Tom and Oscar accompanying them. The next thing the boys knew they were sitting in the waiting room, anticipating the results of the tests.

"Hello? Tom and Oscar?" a kind faced nurse poked her head into the waiting room.

The two boys sat straight up.

"I have news about the girls."

They leaned forward eagerly.

"Unfortunately, both the girls have broken ribs and concussion, and Aneisha also has a broken arm. Otherwise she's perfectly fine. Carrie, on the other hand, has broken her spine." The nurse explained.

"What?" Oscar cried.

"She may never be able to walk again."

**Ooh, suspense! So yeah, of you guys read this then review and write Perrcabeth at the end of your review. Don't judge me. And don't criticize Percabeth. Or you may never live to see another day. Just warning you.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hiya! I have something important to say. Later. Enjoy the latest chapter!**

"Ugh!" Keri flopped onto her bed. "I cannot believe that woman! She was so nasty! I can't believe she would be a guest of honor."

"She threw a shoe at me when I didn't move in time!" Dan agreed, slumping on his own bed.

"Just because she has high authority it doesn't mean she can go around throwing things at people." Keri glared at the memory of the stock thin woman who had visited that morning.

"Ugh. I really need to calm down. Let's have some coffee." She stood up to start making it.

"Wow! You make really good coffee!" Dan exclaimed, slurping down the remains of the dark brown liquid.

"Yeah, well, I've had practice." Keri looked outside. It had started raining a few minutes ago and now it was bucketing down.

"I think I'll go outside later." Keri said, gazing at the droplets falling from the sky. "It's so peaceful outside when it rains."

Dan nodded Absentmindedly, then remembered something.

"Hey, we never finished watching the amazing spiderman. Let's see the rest now." He jumped off the bed and went over to the DVD player. After fiddling around with it for a while, the screen turned on and the Amazing Spiderman resumed. Keri was already seated on his bed, and he jumped up next to her.

The movie ended quickly and, taking a look out of the window, Keri noticed the rain had slowed. She walked outside and stood with her hands resting on the rails, her auburn hair ruffling in the wind.

Dan watched her for a few moments before joining her in the cool, dark air.

"It really is soothing out here." He whispered, watching Keri turn around and smile.

"Yeah. I always love it after it rains. It makes you feel like there's nothing wrong with this world."

"Like you could live forever."

Keri smiled softly again.

"Longer than-" The rest of her sentence was replaced by a high pitched scream. A boot had kicked out at Keri, sending her toppling off the railings, almost off the Eiffel tower.

"Keri!" Dan shouted, trying to reach her hand. Keri was gripping to the bottom of the railing, her face white as a ghost.

"Dan!" She looked up at him, years welling up in her eyes. "Dan! I'm slipping!" Her hand was slowly falling off the railings. Dan lunged for her fingertips but it was too late- Keri was falling down the tower, screaming as she went. Then suddenly it was silent, and there was no sound, save for the pitter patter of rain and the bustling of traffic below.

Dan looked down into the blackness but there was nothing there.

Keri was gone.

**um, yeah. So anyway, I'm sorry if there are spelling mistakes, but my iPod has autocorrect and I write this on my iPod so yeah... Also, please vote on my poll if you haven't! And read the summaries before voting! It's all on my profile so review then click on it!**


	15. Chapter 14

**G'day! Well, night for me but... Stuff it. Anyway, I have the next chapter up! It's not about Carrie, Aneisha, Dan or Keri so you'll have to wait for the surprises! Anyway, enjoy!**

"Blane! Why on earth did you do that?" Daisy scolded.

"I was worried!" Blane protested, a cheeky glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to trash the room and get us kicked out." Daisy grumbled, but a smile had formed on her face and she pecked Blane on the cheek.

"Come on. We'd better check in." Daisy ran off leaving Blane behind with a silly grin imprinted on his face.

As with all the other agents, Daisy and Blane had heard about Carrie and Aneisha. The only problem was that Blane had been practicing tai kwon-do, and got so worried that he trashed the hotel room, kicking out the couple at the same time. Now, they were about to check into another hotel.

"I'll go an check in, you find a seat at the restaurant." Daisy said, rummaging through her bag. Blane nodded and headed to the dining area while Daisy walked up to the reception.

A kind looking woman was at the desk and greeted Daisy enthusiastically.

"Hey!" She smiled and shook Daisy's hand, her hazel tinted eyes shimmering. The name tag on her cardigan said "Hi! My name is Jenny!"

"Hi. I'm Daisy." Daisy grinned back, before noticing Jenny's fashion style.

"Nice dress." She commented.

Jenny looked at her paint splattered clothing.

"Thanks. I made it." She blushed, smiling modestly.

"Wow!" Daisy exclaimed. "You should be an artist."

Jenny's smile widened. "Actually I'm studying art in uni. This job's just to finance it. Anyway, I'd better give you your hotel key. I don't want to get fired!" She quickly typed a few things in and pulled out a few cards.

"These are your keys and restaurant credit cards. It lets you spend whatever on it."

"Really! Thanks so much!" Daisy smiled once more at Jenny before she headed off to the dining area.

"Blane!" Daisy noticed Blane outside the entrance to the restaurant and ran over.

"I've got everything!" She waved the credit cards in his face.

"And check this out. Free cards!"

Blane grinned at the excited look on Daisy's face.

"Great! But I'm hungry, so let's go in!" The two walked into the Restaurant and signed themselves in. They were led to a small secluded table in the corner of the room.

Blane looked around the room. "Buffet! Awesome!" He jumped up and ran off to who knew where. Daisy smiled and waited patiently for him to come back before getting herself some lunch. They ate it quickly then checked out and headed to the hotel.

"121, 122, 123," Daisy counted, moving along the corridor. "125, 126, 127!" She pulled out her key card and unlocked the door.

The room was magnificent. There were two king sized beds in one room and a spa bathroom in another. There was another small kitchenette and living room.

"Bliss!" Daisy fell back on one bed, marveling at the softness of the covers.

"I'm almost glad you got us kicked out!" She laughed lightly at Blane's reaction.

"So now you're happy we had to switch?" Blane demanded.

"Well, the receptionist is much nicer, and the beds..." Daisy trailed off, looking mean fully at Blane, who shook his head in amusement.

"Let's just enjoy it for now. Hopefully I don't smash anymore antique vases." He smiled and sat next to Daisy, who was grinning up at him.

"You better not- ninja boy."

**Tada! Oh god, I just realized I say Tada a lot. Wow. I have problems. Anyway, on a serious note, I won't be able to update as often now because I have an English assignment due and I you look on my profile you'll know that English means a lot to me. I really want to do good at it. So I will be working on my story/assignment for English during the next month or so and that means I will probably just update whenever I can.I'll still be going on to read everyone's fantastic stories and to review but you won't find many updates. So... Bye!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hiya! So I know that I said I wouldn't update as often now but... I was watching blue water high and this idea came to me So I did it! Enjoy and review!**

Mystery POV

I picked up my board and looked at the swell, taking a deep breath. I had decided to lay low for a while- so that a certain person wouldn't know that I survived. Honestly, I was supposed to die. I'm just lucky I watched that movie.

All these thoughts were racing around my head as I plunged into the Paris plage, a beach on the coast of Paris. I kept my breathing steady as I paddled out, ready to take on a wave. I waited patiently, watching for a good one.

There. The perfect wave. I turned around and started paddling out,

The wave lifted my board up and I stood up, riding the wave like a cowboy on a horse.

I maneuvered my board around the wave, jumping off when I reached shallow water.

That's the thing about surfing. It takes away all your worries. It's just you and the wave, nothing else. No big mission to worry about, no risk of dying. That's why I love it.

I smiled at the surf one last time before heading off to a secluded cavern where I could lay low for a few more days.

No POV

"Violet! We're needed down at the beach!" Rose called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, coming in a minute!" Violet called back from the bathroom.

She came out wearing a t shirt and jeans.

"What's down at the beach?" She asked, putting on her shoes.

"Some kid's in trouble. We'd better hurry." Rose replied, running out the door, Violet in close pursuit.

When the girls arrived at the beach the first thing they noticed was the huge swell. The second thing was the panicked tourists, and the third was the floundering girl near the rocks.

"The little boy's in trouble!" Rose gasped. "Come on, let's see what happened." The two girls ran down the sand dunes to a frantic Mother who was fanning her face, distressed.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Rose said politely. "Do you know what happened."

"Oh! Oh, my poor daughter! She was going surfing but a huge wave wiped her out and now... Now..." The woman broke down into a flood of tears.

"Where are the life guards?" Violet asked.

"There... Aren't any!" The woman sobbed. "We just came down... For a swim... And... And..." She sounded hysterical.

"Violet, calm down this lady. I'll see if I can do anything." Rose hurried off to a sur shop.

In there, she picked out a large surfboard and a rope.

"Can I borrow these for a moment? I'll give them back, promise." Rose smiled at the cashier and dashed off. She jumped into the surf and paddled out to the rocks. She neared the girl and threw out the rope.

"Catch!" She shouted. The girl grabbed the rope and Rose towed her to shallow water.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, helping the girl onto the surfboard.

"I guess. My foot hurts pretty bad though." She replied, wincing as her leg moved.

Rose looked at the girls foot with concern. There was a huge gash running across the sole that was bleeding pretty badly.

"You might need to see a doctor about that foot. It looks pretty bad." Rose commented.

"It hurts." Rose continued pulling the girl in to shore.

"I'm Cassie by the way." The girl offered.

"I'm Rose." Rose supplied. "Your mum's probably worried. Can you walk on that?"

Cassie gingerly placed her foot carefully on the sand and winced.

"I don't think so." Rose wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"I'll help." Rose smiled at the younger girl. "Violet!" She called. Violet came running over.

"What is it?"

"Call an ambulance. Quickly."

Rose turned to Cassie. "So, Cassie, where're you from?"

"Australia." Cassie limped alongside Rose.

"I've never been to Australia. Is it true that it's one of the best places in the world to visit?" Rose marveled.

"It's one of a kind, if that's what you mean." Cassie smiled.

"Cassie!" The woman from before ran over to Rose and Cassie.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried!" She fussed over Cassie, then turned to Rose. "An thank you, young lady, for rescuing my daughter! How can I ever repay you!"

Rose smiled and shook her head. "No need. I'm just happy that Cassie here is all safe."

"Nonsense!" The woman scolded. "Here." She held out two fifty pound notes. "For you and your friend. It's not too little, is it?" Rose stared at the woman.

"Oh, not at all! Honestly, it's too much! Thank you!"

"No, thank you." The woman smiled at Rose, and noticed Violet running back.

"The ambulance is coming." She panted. "Just five minutes."

"Thank you both girls, for saving my daughter. I think we can manage now though." The woman smiled kindly at the two girls who said their thank you's and ran off.

**Done! So yeah, I thought Rose could do a few heroics there. Who knew she was such a great life guard! I wonder if you can guess the mystery person at the beginning of this chapter... If you can- PRIZE FOR YOU! So please review and give me feedback, comments, guesses, ideas etc. bye!**

**A message to everyone who has favourited or followed my story: I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously. You guys give me inspiration to continue this. Without you I wouldn't even have an account anymore.**

**Bye!**


End file.
